When some special products or important commodities leave the factory, it is usually needed to provide a special random code to represent that they are under a special status. When they enter another status, it is hoped the code is not easy to be acquired by the outside world for fear that the products or commodities are wrongly considered as being under the original storage status. For example, in the commodity anti-counterfeiting field, it is preferred to have such a random code scheme that a completely random status code is produced before a commodity is opened for consumption, which is no longer in existence or hard to be restored in the outside world (out of the manufacturer's database) after being consumed. It is very significant in order to prevent high-added-value or high-price commodities from being counterfeited with old packages or used electronic tags.